Wonder World
by jordanrocksURsocks4ever
Summary: A fanfic about a group of girls who find love and adventure on a hostile world.
1. Chapter 1

Wonder World

Danni Gratin Tara Bloom Liana Marks Daphne Cruz

Hunter James Axel Nic Cameron Stooge Dominic Laughter

Chapter One

The Wicked Warlock

"Danni! Wait up, your running to fast!" shouted Daphne as she, Liana and Tara tried to catch Danni their best friend, as she ran towards the dense forest.

"Danni, seriously stop we can't be here, we'll get in big trouble if were caught!" warned Liana.

"Oh you guys are boring!" teased Tara "Dan has the right idea! Let's have an adventure!"

Suddenly Danni stopped at the edge of the forest. Suddenly she turned around to face her friends; you could see the exhilaration on her face. "Do you guys realize how fun it would be to explore the forest?" she could barely contain her excitement.

"Umm no, do you realize the deep trouble we'll be in if the Head Mistress catches us, this field trip to Yosemite is her favorite and we should be with our group! Besides I heard that these woods are haunted and you know how superstitious I am!" exclaimed Daphne. She hated it when rules were broken.

"Yes but there is a great adventure waiting for us in these woods, don't you want to know what it is Daph?" persuaded Danni.

"No I…" started Daphne when they all heard a beautiful tune swimming through the air. It filled their ears and their minds went blank As the music consumed them in a trance. Without thinking they all started walking into the woods. They kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest in search of the heavenly music's source. They were walking for twenty minutes when they found a river in their path, they started walking through it, getting deeper and deeper into the water. Then they started swimming across, finally they crossed the river soaking wet and freezing cold, even then they did not break out of the trance.

They then found the source of the tune. It was an elderly man who was wearing a black cape that covered his face and body, except his hands which were alabaster white. He stopped playing and turned to the now conscious girls. "Hello, what pretty guests have found me." He said in a smooth yet creepy voice, almost like a witch.

"Oh I don't really know how we got here but I remember the journey… but why? I'm so confused" exclaimed Tara as she rubbed her temples, trying to recall the reason for coming all this way.

"Don't worry your pretty little head dear. I am Alastair the World's Greatest Warlock!" he said with much enthusiasm.

"Warlock! Those don't exist!" laughed Danni.

"Well I am very much real young lady and I am a Warlock, and the greatest one at that." He said in a very snobby way. "Let's not discuss this now girls, please follow me to my little cottage for tea and stories, we really should get to know each other before we get married." He pondered aloud.

"What!?" the girls yelled in unison. "Why would we marry you were only fifteen!" they protested,

"Well you see girls, because you followed my musical spell all the way here it makes you my property and I choose to marry all of you." He explained calmly.

"Sorry but there is no way that's happening you perverted geezer!" screamed Tara.

"What how dare you refuse me and all my greatness! You are not worthy to call yourselves my wives! I banish you to a world so harsh and unforgiving you'll wish you were never born!" he yelled and then he took a large wand out of his coat, it had an orb at the top that was glowing black. "Goodbye girls!" he said with a wicked laugh and a black portal suddenly appeared and started sucking everything into it. The girls all tried to run but the force of the portal was too much for them. They looked up and saw Alistair laughing and then he disappeared.

The girls were able to cling on to a large tree just long enough to say a 0few parting words before the tree was r0ipped from its roots into the portal. They all blacked-out.

While they were blacked-out they all had different dreams.

Danni dreamed that she had been transported to a pirate ship on the high seas and she was the captain of a huge vessel that had cannons popping out the sides and a black flag with a skull and cross bones. She was steering the mighty ship across this huge ocean that was ruthlessly crashing wave after wave upon the ship. They skies cried and lightning lit up the dark sky. Men were being tossed off the ship left and right, but Danni was standing tall and proud against the heartless sea.

Tara dreamed that she was at an Alice Cooper concert in the 70's. She was wearing light bell bottom pants, a yellow tank top and daisy earrings. The music was practically bleeding out the speakers. Alice was singing his heart out and then she heard it the school bell ringing the nasty guitar riff, the audience started screaming their heads off and then they heard him say "Schools out for summer…" Everyone lost it

Liana dreamed that she was a Royal Princess at a Massacred Ball. She was dressed in a beautiful silk gown, decorated in pearls, which represented Virginity and purity. Every girl was jealous of her beauty and every boy wanted to dance with her. Then an exotic looking Prince from a far away country came and asked her to dance and it was magical.

Daphne dreamed that she was the keeper of a Grand Library filled with millions of books on every topic, priceless knowledge that was irreplaceable. She could stay as long as she wished and read as many books as she wanted for all of eternity.

Chapter Two

New Friends

The Forest of Life Valley of Sound The Death Jungle City

"Hey Axel where do you think they came from? I mean I haven't seen any women here in years. They rarely survive anyway." Said a voice.

"Well Cameron you know why that is but you are right I have never even seen girls here before. We must protect them because they are so rare, we must bring them to Dominic. You stay here and guard them I'll get the others." Instructed another voice. What's going on I wondered, wait where am I? I better wake up. I opened my eyes to only be blinded by the sun's rays. I sat up to get a good look at where I was. I was in a clearing surrounded by thick forest. The clearing was beautiful, surrounded by wild flowers like poppies and lavender. They moved with the breeze so rhythmically I was instantly clamed.

"Ha this forest will do that to ya!" laughed a male voice. I turned around to see a very attractive boy about my age, he had green hair which was a little weird but his smoky eyes were very enticing and so was his body. He was muscular and lean, like he was one of those guys from Survivor. He also had an Australian accent which was very cool.

"Um what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you know how you got calm all of a sudden, despite the fact that you may have no idea where you are and why you are here?" questioned the boy.

"Umm yea… how did you know that? Oh by the way where am I and who are you?" I questioned.

"You are in Wonder World; this place is unlike any place on Earth. You see this is a world that is very different, because of our position to the sun we have a lot more oxygen than your used to so it's making you lightheaded, therefore calmed. Also the plant life basically runs this place… literally they will get up and chase you. I'm Cameron and I'll be guarding you and your friends…"

I didn't listen to the rest of his explanation and looked over at my sleeping friends, they looked so peaceful in this apparently hostile world. "Hey girly are ya listening?" he laughed.

"Oh yea… um are my friends gonna be ok?" I asked fearfully.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about your mates with me protecting ya. Not to brag but I have busted a few skulls in my time here. Oh I forgot to ask ya name mate." He said as he winked at me.

" I'm Danni and that a relief… so what did that guy… Axel mean when he said we must take them to Dominic?"

"Oh ya heard that did ya? Well here women don't survive these crazy conditions as well as men… normally so they are very well protected… for reproductive purposes. Any ways groups of guys, if they can find women adopt them into their groups so that they can protect them and stuff." He was blushing. "So Dominic is our leader and he needs to choose which one of you he wants to be his… he'll probably choose you, your very pretty…" he said before I cut him off.

"What! What do you mean his!? I'm not some ones property, I am my own woman!" I screamed. All my calmness was done and I was livid.

"Whoa calm down there girly!" exclaimed Cameron as he grabbed my shoulders to keep me from blowing up.

"I will not calm down this is a big deal I need to wake up my friends and get out of here!" I said as I started to get up. Dominic rose with me and tried to calm me down but I kept fighting back. Then I tripped and Cameron came down with me. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground and when I opened them he was right on top of me. He was so close I could feel his breath and heart beat faster and faster. We were looking at each other for what felt like an eternity when I started to cry.

"I'm so, so sorry Danni, did I hurt you?" asked Cameron frantically as he helped me off the ground and looked me over for scrapes or cuts. Just then I looked up and saw three georgous looking guys coming out of the forest. One had fire red hair and he looked like he was mabey 15, the other had jet black hair smoky eyes and tan skin, he looked about 16 and the other who I presume is the leader because of how he walked with such authority and ahead of the other two. He had dazzling ivory skin with black eyes and a slender body. All the guys were beautiful including Cameron.

When they got over to us, Dominic spoke "Well are these all of the girls?" his voice was very condescending and deep. I was guessing that he must be eighteen or nineteen.

"Um yes these are the girls and Danni here is the only one who has conscientiousness. She is actually quite a character this girl he joked.". "I've actually gotten a chance to get to know her and I think Sheila is a cool." Said Cameron with a smile.

"Well that's just great Cameron thank you for babysitting." Scoffed Dominic. That's when I had to say something.

"Hey, hey, hey you have no right to talk to me or Cameron like that, I mean who do you think you are?" I exclaimed. I usually don't freak out like this but it was so rude. There was a moment of silence and Cameron looked at me like I had just made a huge mistake. Then I looked at Dominic and he was smiling at me. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed because all the guys were looking confused.

"I think I like you, you have spunk and I like a girl who can put me in my place." Laughed Dominic. His whole persona had changed. He went from a cocky jerk to a guy who had a sense of humor. "Axel, Cameron and Hunter grab a girl and lets meet back home. Danni you come with me, I need to talk to you." He commanded.

The guys all grabbed my friends and ran off into the woods, but Dominic put his arm around my shoulder and led me another way. "Hey where are we going?" I asked.

"On a detour, I said that I wanted to speak with you." He said flatly and led me towards an alternate path. "So tell me about your life before you came here." He asked

"Well me and my friends are from California. We go to a Catholic private school called Saint Genevieve's Catholic Girls School. I have a mother, father, two little sisters and an older brother. Were a pretty well off family…." Then Dominic cut me off

"I don't want that kind of information that's generic I want to know how you felt outside of this place, how do you feel about the world?" he commanded.

"Calm down and don't talk to me in that commanding voice please. You see the world is falling apart. Ever since 2012 and the global warming crisis the Earth has been getting warmer and warmer. Hilary Clinton, our President tried very hard to help our dying world with all these plans to help become more eco friendly but people just didn't want to put forth the effort. After her and her Vice Presiden's assassination, Sara Palin became the President. She put forth laws allowing more hunting and polluting and well… things on Earth aren't so great. Everyone is turning to religion, that's why my friends and I go to a Catholic school. That's why I love adventures and exploring so much… because I don't know how much longer I can see the world." Suddenly I felt tears stream down my face and I stopped walking and Dominic stared at me.

"Stop crying that is what I wanted to see. I wanted to see if you were capable of thinking deeply and passionately." Explained Dominic.

"Why, why would you want to know that?" I asked

"I was just curious is all. Now we need to be quite and don't scream or talk whatever you do. You need to know what is on this planet and know how to survive. I will show the other girls later." Said Dominic ominously. He led me to a patch of flowers that were very pretty and I bent down to pick one and he snatched my hand away. Then he gave me a look like don't touch that!

He picked up a huge rock and tossed it into the center of the flower. The pretty little bud transformed into a huge mouth the size of a human head and these long jagged teeth sprouted from its leaves and it swallowed the rock in milliseconds. I was in shock that something so beautiful had become so vicious. I realized the importance of this lesson, he wanted me to live and to know how to be safe.

He then led me to some other plants that I must be careful of. The he pulled me to the side. "Now this is the most important plant that you must be wary of. It can kill you but also save your life. It is called the Musk Flower, it is extremely venomous and if you grab it the wrong way it will automatically inject you with a poison that will kill you in two minutes.

"So you want me to pick it?" I asked.

"Well yes just think of it as an adventure ok." He said with a smile. "I want you to grab it by the base of its bulb and squeeze as tightly as you can it will squirm for about ten seconds and then stop. It will puff out this yellow powder and you make sure it gets on you, this powder is highly unattractive to all other plants and they will not try to eat you."

"So you're trying to make me ugly to plants?" I said jokingly but I was very nervous.

He led me to the Muck Flower and I was shaking. He kissed the back of my head and whispered "Good luck". I walked over towards my potential killer. With every step I grew less frightened as I mentally toughened myself up. Come on Danni it's just a little flower, it's an adventure all adventurers take great life threatening risks.

I got closer and closer but by the time I was at the flower I was ready. I bent down and pinched that little sucker as hard as I could and I picked it out of the ground, it started squirming with so much strength that I had to use my other hand to hold it still.


	2. Chapter 2

I got closer and closer but by the time I was at the flower I was ready. I bent down and pinched that little sucker as hard as I could and I picked it out of the ground, it started squirming with so much strength that I had to use my other hand to hold it still. It was like riding a mechanical bull; I was running all over the place being jerked back and forth. Then it just… stopped. I pointed it towards me and a yellow powder plopped out. It smelled like Windex and it disappeared as soon as it hit my skin.

"Way to go Danni! I thought you weren't going to make it, but then that wouldn't be so surprising." He was being cocky again. He must be PMS-ing because I have never seen a guy have such drastic emotional changes.

"Ugh thanks, so what now?" I questioned in a condescending voice.

"Well, well lets go back to the fort, it's been an hour so your friends… what were their names again… um they should be up." He thought aloud. He led me back towards the fort. While we were walking their Dominic didn't speak once and it was a twenty minute walk, so it was pretty awkward.

I was still excited about seeing the fort though because I want to see how I will be surviving here and it was like an escapade into some Sci-Fi movie. When we arrived at the fort I was surprised at how camouflaged it was. Well first off it was in a huge tree. There was a rope ladder leading up to the top, I couldn't see the fort at first because it was hidden by the tree, which was probably very smart. The farther I got up the ladder, I thought I would see it clearer but I saw nothing until I was at the top of the ladder.

The fort was painted different shades of green on the floor which really made it look like it was part of the tree. It was built like a house; it was two stories high and had four windows that were covered by some type of gel. The door was made of red colored wood that had a hinge to open the door with. I wanted to go inside to see what it was decorated like and to see where I would be staying.

"This is your home now Danni. We are going to build you and your friends a third story so that you will have your own area to do your girly things." He said. "Until then you will all be sleeping in the attic, but it is big and it keeps the cold in so you will be comfortable." He explained.

"Ok thanks a lot for taking care of my friends I really appreciate it." I said with a smile. Dominic opened the door and let me go inside first, and then he followed.

No one was there but the fort had a kitchen that looked oddly modern. It had a refrigerator made of sturdy wood. It had a three foot counter space made of wood and four cabinets, also made of wood, but the handles were made of rock. Then I noticed a wardrobe that was handcrafted and made of some sort of stone that was multi-colored.

I walked over to it and opened it up. "That's where we keep our weapons." Explained Dominic. Inside was a collection of AK-47, M-16 and sniper rifles and even a few six-shots and a M-204 grenade launcher.

"How did you get all these guns?" I asked

"Well sometimes we just find them lying around, some people sell them for food or favors." He said.

"So killing machines just fall out of the sky here huh? I understand why you would need them though, wait… there's a mall here?" I asked.

"I'd figure a woman would ask that but yes we do have markets, there is only one out because this is the Forest of Life…" he started.

"Wait why would they call this place the Forest of Life?" I asked

"Well it's kind of a joke, because this place has the most plant life in all the world, but it also means that lives are ended here a lot more than in other places. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there is only one market here and it's about ten miles away, it carries food, clothing, guns and it offers collectable items and a few books. The real mall is all the way in Jungle City, the "capital" of this world. That is also where the King lives." He explained.

"You have a monarchy here, how interesting1 Can…" I started to say.

"Please no more questions you're giving me a headache and your friends are upstairs." He said in an annoyed voice. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to another ladder which took me up to the next level.

There were four beds, two on either side of the room. Each bed was customized for each guy. One was all black and had a bunch of leather jackets, wife beaters and a few shot guns thrown across the bed, I bet it was Dominic's.

Another had blue pillows on it and a red blanket. It has four headbands on the headboard and four books under the bed, along with some knives.

The ones across from it had orange pillows and a blanket with Australia written across the front. It had some maps folded under the bed and a sword laying next to it. This was Cameron's bed obviously.

The bed next to it had red pillows and a black bed spread. It had knives and guns all underneath it. This was proubly Axel's bed. All of the beds had a wooden frame and the mattress looked like it was made of cotton balls.

As soon as I finished looking at the beds I saw my friends and Cameron, Axel and Hunter all talking outside on a balcony. The balcony had a lot of weights for working out on it. I started walking towards them when Liana noticed me and started screaming "Danni's here Danni's here!"

They all ran towards me at full speed and tackled me with their hugs. "Danni its so good to see you again girly!" shouted Tara.

"Where were you at we were so worried!" demanded Daphne.

"Those guys said that you were with their leader! What have you been up to with him?" laughed Liana.

The guys walked over and helped the girls off of me and Cameron helped me up. "Ya mates really were worried about ya. They wouldn't shut up!" laughed Cameron.

"That sounds like my girls!" I exclaimed laughing, feeling overjoyed at the presence of my besties and the new adventure, unfolding before me. There was no doubt in my mind that I would someday return to Earth but for now all I wanted was to start this new journey.


End file.
